


Officer Dean and the Dom

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dominant Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Deputy Dean Winchester pulls a car over for speeding, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt
> 
> I've had a couple of comments about this being non-con, but I disagree. Dean had a gun, he could have said no at any time, hell, he could have arrested Cas! It's just a little one shot and people need to lighten up. Sorry, not sorry.

Dean was bored. It was half-way through his shift as a Sheriff’s deputy and he hadn’t had a thing to do all day. Of course, it didn’t help matters that he was stationed in the middle of fucking nowhere. He thought back to the fight he got into with Sgt. Singer and sighed. If he’d just shut his mouth, he wouldn’t have gotten this crap assignment.

 

All of a sudden, a car roared by, obviously speeding. Dean grinned and hit his lights as he peeled out after it. He had to hit his siren a couple of times before the car pulled over. He put on his hat and got out of his patrol car, walking to the driver’s side to confront the speeder.

 

When he got to the car door and the window rolled down, Dean almost passed out. It was being driven by none other than Castiel Novak, the local judge. Dean stuttered, “Uh, good afternoon, judge. Uh, do you know… I mean, know how fast you were going?”

 

Cas looked at Dean and smiled. “Not really. This is a rental. My car is in the shop. Was I speeding, Officer Winchester?”

 

Dean wanted to sink into the ground. “Uh, yeah, you were, but I can just forget it. Not gonna write you a ticket.”

 

Cas smiled even brighter. “Oh you aren’t? Isn’t that dereliction of duty on your part?”

 

Dean gulped. “Uh… I’m not sure?”

 

Cas opened his door and stood very close to Dean. He looked him up and down. “I think I can overlook it. I’ve had my eye on you for awhile now.”

 

Dean stuttered, “Yo… you have?”

 

Cas just looked at him like a cat looked at a mouse, and said, “Oh yeah. Your ass looks so delectable in that uniform.”

 

Dean blushed. He didn’t trust his voice at all. Cas walked even closer, and grabbed one of Dean’s ass cheeks in each hand, pulling Dean against him. “Ummm feel even better. Turn around.”

 

Dean just gasped out, “Yes, sir…” and turned around. He sucked in his breath when Cas ran his hands over the globes of his ass. 

 

“It is a beautiful ass, Dean.” Then he turned Dean around and kissed him, all tongue. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip and then pulled back.

 

“Drop your pants, boy. Now.”

 

Dean was fumbling with his utility belt, then let it drop to the ground. He undid his belt and then his pants. He hesitated for a moment, then saw the way Cas was looking at him, and he just pulled them down. 

 

Cas looked him up and down and said, “Very nice, Dean. You’ll do.”

 

Dean blushed furiously. Then Cas said, “Take me out. Make me hard. Use your mouth.”

 

Dean just dropped to his knees. He was very aroused, and it showed. He fumbled with Cas’ zipper but got it open, reached inside and drew out a very impressive member. He gulped, and then put his mouth over the head of it. Cas put his hand in Dean’s hair, pulling just a touch. Dean loved that.

 

Dean sucked and licked to the best of his ability, which was pretty good - he’d had a lot of experience. After Cas was hard, he pulled Dean off his cock and just growled, “Stand up.” Dean obeyed at once.

 

Cas shoved three fingers in Dean’s mouth and Dean knew exactly what to do with them. He sucked on them like they were popsicles on a hot day. When Cas pulled them out of Dean’s mouth, dripping spit, he just said “Now turn around.”

 

Dean did, and was pushed down onto the hood of his patrol car. He stuck his ass out, and grunted when one finger slid into his tight hole. He struggled to relax, taking deep breaths. Cas ran his finger in and out of Dean for a few, then added a second finger. By the time a third finger was added, Dean was moaning loudly.

 

“Humm, shame we don’t have lube,”Cas said. “I guess spit will have to suffice.” And with that, he let a long tendril of spit fall on Dean’s hole. Plus, he spit in his hand as well. He rubbed the spit over his cock and pressed it to Dean’s fluttering hole.

 

When the head of Cas’ cock made it past the tight ring of muscle, Dean gasped. He felt like he was being split in two but man! He loved it. Cas slid all the way in and held Dean’s hips tightly. Dean figured they’d leave bruises, but he didn’t care a bit.

 

Cas started to fuck him hard, punching his hips with every thrust. Dean was groaning and trying to push back but Cas had too tight a grip on his hips. Dean’s cock was aching, but he didn’t dare touch it. He just had his hands splayed on the hood and hung on for dear life.

 

Cas moaned out, “So pretty, Dean. So tight. I just knew your ass would feel like this.”

 

Just then a car drove by, and the driver swiveled his head, looking horrified. Cas just laughed. Dean was thinking that he probably just lost his job, but he just didn’t care right now, It felt too good.

 

Cas continued to fuck Dean until he was yelling. Dean could feel his balls tighten and the heat spread out to his gut. “I’m going to cum… Cas!” He yelled and shot cum all over the bumper of his patrol car. His hole tightened and clenched down on Cas cock to the point where Cas came as well. 

 

They stood for a moment, gasping for breath. Then Cas let go of Dean’s hips and pulled out. Dean hissed at the sudden empty feeling it left him with. Cas stood back and watched his cum drip out of Dean’s very used hole. He smiled, scooped it up with his thumb and pushed it back inside of Dean.

 

Dean groaned, and then stood up. His legs were wobbly and he had to grab the car to keep from falling down. He listened to Cas zip up, then his grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled them up. He zipped up and turned to face Cas.

 

Cas had a feral look on his face. “I’m assuming you can find out where I live?’ Dean just nodded.

 

“Good. then be there at eight tonight. I’m not done with you.” With that, he walked back and got in his car, starting it up and driving away. Dean just stood there with a big grin on his face.

 

“Yes sir!”

 


End file.
